The Story of Vance Rivers the abomination lover
by philadox krix
Summary: Vance is a ninteen year old glass walker who has been sent on a very important mission to help a sept of female Gets fight of the Pentax infestion in New York. What he doesnt know is the deadly secret that this sept has and the fall that will soon follow.
1. Travel Thoughts

**(PLEASE NOTE-** **I in no way own or have anything to do with White Wolf Gaming. I am simply a humble role player who has very little of a life and finds incredible joy in writing long back stories to the characters that I create and play. If you enjoy my stories then please please please leave me a review...even if you dont like it still leave me a review so I may improve. Thank you.)**

_There is a curse that all youth go through; it is the curse of narcissism. That belief that everything that they say and believe has to be true no matter how inexperienced they may be, and no matter how many more battles their elders may have been in the youth always thinks they know more. _

_Vance Rivers was no exception to this rule. He was as head strong as any nineteen year old male could be except for one small difference between him and most of the other males his age. Vance Rivers was a werewolf, a most dangerous creature to have believing that they understand the way the world works. The only cure to this curse is experience and heartache and Vance is about to be sent on his way to being cured of his narcissism forever. _

Vance looked up from his reading as the plane he currently sat in gave a sharp jerk and then seemed to free fall for a fraction of a second. From a couple rows back a child screamed and began to cry as a flight attendant hurridly come on over the speaker "attention passengers we've hit a small pocket of turbulence but should be through it in just a moment or two."

Vance rolled his eyes and growled softly under his breath, stupid humans didn't they understand that this piece of machinery was one of the glass walkers inventions? It was technology at its finest. Its thin metal sides were of the right thickness and the right mix of metals and plastics to keep the freezing cold atmosphere on the outside and the life sustaining oxygen on the inside where it kept them happy as clams. Vance grinned, yeah glass walkers kicked total ass.

For that's what he was, a glass walker born and breed. He could read a computer chip like it was a book, could rewire a hard drive with his eyes closed, could hack into any system that he wanted to. That had been how his mentor had found him in the first place.


	2. High school pranks and discoveries

As was tradition in any high school the seniors wanted to pull a bigger and better prank than the class before them had so they had talked Vance into helping them hack into the schools database and change everyone's grades to straight A's and if that wasn't enough of a mess for the school to clean up they set the picture of two people having sex as the background to the schools web page.

To say the least the school was not pleased and although none of the seniors would admit it the school was positive that Vance had to have had some hand in seniors prank. After that Mrs. Jones, the computer teacher kept a very close eye on the reckless and more than slightly conceited Vance. It turned out that the prank that made her so watchful of him actually saved his life for a few months later he turned seventeen and as a joke some of the seniors he had helped decided it would be fun to kidnap him and then leave him in the middle of the roughest parts of town.

Around midnight Vance stumbled back to the school where he collapsed in the parking lot and was found shortly after by Mrs. Jones who had been working late. He looked up at her through alien, canine eyes and bared his teeth weakly. She looked at him for a moment before crouching down next to him, "think you can stand on your own?" He growled as he swiped at her with his claws "I'll take that as a no." she grabbed his arm and stared him straight in the eye "if you even try to bite me I'll make you take home ec. Understand?" He glared at her but came along willingly enough as she lead him back inside to the nurses office.

She laid him out on the narrow cot and turned to grab bandages and tape from the cabinet. When she turned back he had passed out and was slowly returning to his gangly seventeen year old form. He was bleeding heavily from a wound in his shoulder and what looked like a knife wound in his side. She pressed her hand to the wound in his side and concentrated till a golden glow seeped out from beneath her and as she pulled her hand away the skin of the wound stretched out and joined back together leaving only a thin white scar that would be gone in a day or so, a little trick that she had picked up from a Child of Gaia once.

Pulling out the pillow and blanket she kept tucked away in one of her cabinets she slung the unconscious garou over her shoulder and carried him down to her classroom where she dropped him in a heap on the floor and spread out the blanket to lay down on herself.

The night spent itself slowly and the next morning Vance awoke with a stiff neck, a blood soaked shirt and a head full of terrible dreams.

"Sleep well?" he jumped turning towards the voice and yelped as the wounds in his shoulder pulled open. Mrs. Jones sat watching him coldly from behind her desk.

"what the hell happened to me?" his eyes were wide and there was fear in them but not as much as would be expected.

"Bad dreams?" something flickered behind his eyes something more powerful and primal than fear.

"No doubt you've had dreams like this before. Maybe you were running through a forest on all fours or were howling at the moon. Something inside of you felt like it was trying to break free, am I right?"

"Yeah I've had dreams like that before but last night…." he tapered off and shuddered.

"Then that would have been your first change I take it."

"Change?" he peeled the cloth back from his shoulder and prodded the wound beneath which resembled something like a claw mark. "Yes change. You're a garou, a werewolf." He looked up at her his eyes shining now not with fear but excitement.

"A werewolf?" she raised an eyebrow slowly

"you mean like fuzzy, sharp teeth, claws, full moon" he clutched at his throat, making gagging noises and mimicking the old horror movie werewolves.

"Yes to everything except the full moon thing and the horrific changing thing. Unless you're an arouhn then the full moon won't really have any effect on you."

"Arouhn?"

"The full moon. Each garou is born under a different moon symbol. Ragabash is the new moon, galliard is the crescent moon, philadox is the half moon, and Arouhn is the full moon." She pulled out a small ring of keys and opening one of the desk drawers pulled out thick leather bound book.

"You are a warrior of Gaia and you need to start acting like one." she handed him the book

"Gaia?"

"Mother earth, now shut up till I'm finished. You are one of the warriors of Gaia, one of the twelve proud tribes. Most likely judging by your hacking abilities you are a Glass walker like me."

He cocked his head to the side "what's…?"

"No talking. Glass walkers are the most technologically efficient of the twelve tribes. In this book you'll find most of the stories that are passed on through our people. It is our history. Read it, memorize it, love it and live by it." Curiously he opened it and scanning the first page read "fight the wyrm where it lives and breaths?" she nodded "what in the hell is the wyrm?"

"The wyrm is corruption in its purist form. It is what every Garou spends their entire life fighting against. The wyrm and all its followers are from this day forth your primary target. If you find an agent of the wyrm you are required by our laws to kill it."

"I get to kill things???" His eyes shined with the excitement of a child being given a new video game.

"Oh, you have a lot of training ahead of you. And it seems that I am going to be your teacher."

"you?" She locked eyes with him

"yes me, do you have a problem with that Mister Rivers?"

"No ma'am Mrs. Jones."

Overhead a bell sounded. Reaching into another drawer she pulled out a package of clean shirts and tossed them to Vance.

"Go into the bathroom and clean up before going to class." He turned and started to leave

"And Vance," he turned "When not in class you will call me by my Garou name."

"Which is?"

She smiled "Web runner."


End file.
